


UnderAge

by Danthehedgefox



Series: Diapers, Love, and Conquest Therefore [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Diapers, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Human-abuse does not exist, Infantile-Humans, Infantilism, M/M, Magic, Strong-Monsters!, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danthehedgefox/pseuds/Danthehedgefox
Summary: What if the War had taken a different turn.This time around, Monsters were not shy of swallowing the souls of fallen human allies.By the end Humanity was taken in hand, and you know what that means....Feety-pajamas.





	1. Prologue: What a World!

Long ago, this world was ruled over by two races.

Humans who were strong of body and soul, and Monsters who were strong of magic.

One day war broke out between the two races.

Though the fighting lasted only a week, it was still a harsh one.

Many lives were lost on both sides.

The Humans, with their strong souls turned the fragile Monsters to dust at a single hateful touch.

But the Monsters had Human friends yet, and fought beside them.

On the third day of the war, a Monster swallowed their fallen Human friend’s soul, and grew powerful like nothing seen before.

The Humans fighting the Monsters grew enraged at this, calling them evil.

It did not help them.

More allied Humans fell, and more Monsters became armies onto themselves.

Finally the King of the Monsters had enough of his people dying.

He called seven Human Mages to him, and asked for their souls.

With grim smiles he was given them.

In half a day all Mankind was subdued beneath the Kings might.

And yet throughout, not a drop of blood was spilled.

The next day, the Monster King had the Humans leaders brought to him.

When they arrived, he surprised them, falling to his knees and begging.

Why?

**_WHY!?_ **

Had they been offended?

Had they need of land and no coin to pay for it?

Had their gods bid them do it?

Why, after ages of peaceful separation had the Humans attacked?

The Human Kings were taken aback.

Finally one seemed to gather himself, and accused,

“You really have to ask, beast, after gorging yourself on Human souls!”

The Monster King wept as he replied,

“They are alive, alive and free within me!

They are my friends, and gave themselves freely to end this slaughter.”

The Human King who spoke’s anger left like wind from a sail.

As one the Humans admitted, they had never known of the Monsters before this week.

They had sent their armies because they were scared of the Monsters appearance.

The Monster King could not believe what he’d heard.

He sent the Humans home in a stupor, and went to his advisors.

“These are the actions and mindedness of children.” They said.

The King frowned, “If these are their leaders, we can’t leave them be.”

“Then we shall not.” Said a voice, said the Queen.

The King asked, “What do you mean, my dear?”

The Queen smiled with mischief and cunning,

“If they are as children, why not treat them as babes?”

At first the King was confused, but the more he thought, the more he liked the sound of it.

“So it shall be.” He told his advisors,

“From here forth, though keeping their rights as people, Humans will be children in the eyes of the law.”

And it was made so.

Across the world Humans young and old were adopted by Monsters,

Rather than dungeons as they’d imagined, they were given plush bedrooms,

Rather than hard labor, they were expected to learn the written word, maths, and the arts,

Rather than brands, Magic clothes that allowed their Monster family to find them.

At first the humans hated the change, thinking it embarrassing revenge.

But the Monsters had endless patience,

They swept broken bowls,

They cooked good meals,

They gave privacy and courtesy,

And rather than punish them when they ran,

The Monsters brought them back, and showed their tearful fright at them having been gone.

The Humans soon grew to love their new families, helped along by them not splitting up existing ones.

While this went on the Monsters who’d swallowed souls had children,

These Monsters powerful of body, soul, and Magic.

Time passed.

Soon all Monsters that were had strong bodies and souls,

And the Human’s situation became more entrenched,

Teens still kissed and dated,

Those over twenty drank and smoked herb, but only as much as their parents allowed,

Forty and up still married and had children of their own, but still had their parents change their nappies.

Ever since this has been the way of things,

Even into the modern age…


	2. Can’t go straight to the bone-zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeleton meets Androgynous.

**FRIDAY, APRIL 3RD, 201X**

**Capital Memorial High-School, 3:35pm**

Sans C Aster was a Skeleton Monster who took pride in the way he moved. He had long since perfected his casual swagger to the point it could be mistaken for a Pattern-Magic-Macro. With it, even someone of his 5ft’1 stature and stout frame could command a room. He could care less what you thought about his clothes, as evidenced by his wearing a blue parka over a wife-beater and black basketball shorts. The less said about his slippers the better. But when he walked in everyone knew it by the feeling like liquid smooth jazz was just poured down their backs. This is why so many double-taked or simply stared as he shuffled like he didn’t know his own feet across the campus.

His usually calmly smiling jaw was set in an ironic rictus-grin.

His brow beat with magic in the shape of sweat.

And he only seemed to have eye-sockets for the androgynous Human sitting on a boulder near the edge of the parking-lot.

They had tan, almost yellowish skin with freckles and soft features. Their brown hair was in a ruffled mop that had at least one Cat Monster obviously twitching with the urge to groom it. Lidded eyes gave the impression of wisdom and patience, a sliver of red behind their lashes. They wore an old-fashioned blue and purple striped sweater with brown slacks, black boots adorned their feet. They were clicking away at a hand-held game-console, a satchel resting next to them on the stone.

The Skeleton finally came up next to the rock and conjured a sound like clearing a throat, catching the Human’s attention away from their game. They absently hit the pause button as they turned to him, “Yes mister?” they asked, voice clear and slightly melodic in cadence. The Skeleton chuckled nervously, “uh, yeah buddy, th-the name’s sans, and i was wondering if you were old enough to give out your number?” Sans spoke in his usual lowercase-Comic font with a flustered tone, eye-lights darting around as he spoke. The Human blinked owlishly at him, exposing red irises with a brown ring around the pupil.

 Just as Sans was about to stutter out an apology and high-tail it they spoke, “I’m Frisk, and I’m not sure I want a boyfriend, but I could use a friend who could be more.” They smiled up at him, laughter in their voice. The Skeleton’s bones seemed to bend in relief, “ah, ah sure-sure. so, give you my number then?” The Human did giggle at this, “Sure,” They turned to their bag and rummaged out a rather standard looking blue phone and handed it to him. Sans quickly navigated to their contacts, silently thankful the thing had the sensors to let his fleshless fingers interface with the touch screen, and punched in his digits.

As he was handing it back he tried for casual, “so, wait’n on someone?” Frisk nodded, “Yeah, bus sixteen, it’ll be a while.” They replied, then, “Do you like video games?” They said as they scooted over on the rock, patting the space they’d vacated as if he needed the extra hint to sit near them. Sans bled tension as he did, answering, “some, i mostly like sim and strategy games myself.” He craned his spine to peer at their hand-held, “what’chu playin there?” That seemed to be the right question from the way they lit up, “It’s called Beast Hunter!”

They picked up the system, a New 3DS he noted, and presented the screen to him. On it, overlaid by a text box reading “Paused”, was a scene from Old World myth. A Human in colorful and ornate looking armor brandished an over sized sword and shield, opposite a massive animal bristling with spines and crackling with electricity. Frisk explained that, “You play as a Hunter of your chosen race and gender to fight giant animals. And once you beat them you carve off pieces of them to make new weapons and armor to fight even bigger Beasts!” They opened their mouth to continue, but was cut off by a quiet hissing sound making itself known.

Sans glanced down, and yep, sure enough. The outline of a raining cloud glowed in blue light on their crotch, dead-center of the open flap of their pants, indicating that Frisk was wetting their diaper. Sans tried to prepare himself for impending tears, but quickly relaxed when he saw that Frisk was still smiling. They noticed his raised eye-ridge and blushed faintly, “It’s fine. I like being wet, so it can wait a while.” They said as the hissing petered off, the rain cloud shifting from blue to yellow to show they were finished. Sans laughed, “i take it you ain’t aiming to get out’a diapers then?” Frisk shook their head, still smiling shyly, “No, not really. I’ve even got enchanted ones that don’t let smell out.”

Sans nodded along, “so, you were say’n about your game there?" Frisk doesn’t object to the change of topic, and proceeds to rattle off the mechanics and nuances of their game. This continues on to explaining how the series has changed over its installments, who makes it, and so on. All of it said with the unique energy and enthusiasm of a child explaining their favorite thing. And that’s what Frisk was in the end; a child. Being a human, they couldn’t be anything but.

As Sans listened, he could almost feel his expectations realigning, but his infatuation remain. He realized, if he got with them he’d have to be a parent to his partner. And, he found, he was fine with that. He blinked as Frisk trailed off, looking out at the lot. Bus sixteen had arrived. Frisk looked back to him, sheepish, “Heh-heh, that’s me. Um, sorry for talking so much you couldn’t get a word in.” Sans chuckled, “it’s fine, we can talk more over the weekend, right?” Frisk nodded happily, scooped up their bag, and hopped off the rock. Looking over their shoulder as they ran to the bus they called, “Bye Sans!”

“later Frisk!” He sent back, though they were too far away for him to catch their reaction to him capitalizing their name.


End file.
